


you and i are soup snakes

by neonwaves



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is really Gay, F/F, M/M, No Pennywise AU, Trans Boy Eddie, Trans Boy Richie, Trans Girl Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonwaves/pseuds/neonwaves
Summary: the LGBTQ college life documentary au no one asked for.





	1. rush week: part one

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out as an AU loosely based on The Office (US), and somehow we ended up here. I don’t claim to know the first thing about script writing, and I took a great deal of creative liberty with this format. This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

LAMBDA DELTA XI CHAPTER HOUSE – DAY 1  
The modest brick house sits in the middle of the block among larger houses. What the house lacks in grandeur it makes up for in charm. The wrap around porch is crawling with lush vines of ivy and sturdier branches of wisteria, and ten-speed bicycles litter the concrete sidewalk leading to the kitchen door. Inside, the house is alive with mid-morning activities.

INT. HOUSE - FRONT FOYER – TALKING HEAD  
BILL DENBROUGH stands in stocking feet on the hardwood floor of the foyer. His hair is neatly combed back from his face, and the smile on his face speaks of a comfortable confidence rarely found in an average twenty-one year old.

 **BILL**  
Fraternity is a gender-coded term, and that’s not what Lambda Delta Xi is about. We’re a diaternity. We reject the traditional b… we reject the traditional b-boundaries of Greek societies and focus on creating an inclusive environment that caters to the LGBTQ community. We’re not many people’s first choice, b-but what we lack in numbers we make up for in—

 **EDDIE (OFF CAMERA)**  
How many fucking times do I have to tell you to dry off _before_ you try and put your binder on?

Thunderous footsteps and loud voices prompt the camera to pan to the staircase that connect the foyer to the second floor, where EDDIE KASPBRAK and RICHIE TOZIER are arguing as they make their descent. Richie is shrugging a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt on over his Pansy Division tee shirt; Eddie looks annoyed.

 **RICHIE**  
I have things to see and people to do, Eds!

 **EDDIE**  
(interjects)  
Don’t call me that.

 **RICHIE (CONT.)**  
There’s no time to waste drying off.

 **EDDIE**  
(scoffs)  
It takes more time for me peel you free, dipshit. If you just—

Eddie falters at the bottom of the stairs when he notices Bill and the camera crew. A second later Richie collides with him and a small scuffle erupts between them. Eddie manages to capture Richie’s wrists in his hands, and smiles over his shoulder at Bill as he pulls Richie toward the kitchen.

 **EDDIE**  
(brightly)  
Hi Bill!

 **RICHIE**  
(poor imitation of an Irish accent)  
Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, Big Bill!

Eddie and Richie exit into the kitchen.

 **BILL**  
(belated)  
...Spirit. (sighs) We have a lot of spirit.

MUSIC CUE: “Oxford Comma (Instrumental)” by Vampire Weekend

MONTAGE:

LIVING ROOM  
BEN HANSCOM arranges folding chairs in small clusters among the living room furniture. She stops when she runs out of chairs, standing in the middle of the space and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. STAN URIS enters the room with two chairs clutched to his chest, followed closely by a laughing BEVERLY MARSH. Ben smiles.

KITCHEN  
Richie and MIKE HANLON enter carrying shopping totes overflowing with groceries. Richie’s expressions are animated and he gestures haphazardly as he speaks, his load of bags swinging wildly on his arms. Mike is laughing at Richie as Bill enters, and Bill joins in the laughter as he tries to wrangle bags away from Richie.

FRONT FOYER  
Beverly and Ben stand at the second floor railing adjusting the positioning of a “WELCOME TO RUSH WEEK 2017” banner. Down on the first floor, Eddie has his hands on his hips as he gives them directions. Richie sneaks up behind Eddie and grabs him by the waist, causing Eddie to flail as Richie spins him around.

MUSIC CUE: FADE OUT

INT. HOUSE - DINING ROOM - D1  
People mill about the fairly crowded house. Some of the people present are current members of the house, but a majority of the people in the crowd are new faces. Mike and Beverly stand at a table near the front of the room and above the din of casual conversation, Mike is speaking.

 **MIKE**  
Be sure to fill out a name tag if you haven’t already. Different colors are pre-printed with different pronouns, and we have blanks if you don’t see one that suits your needs.

 **BEVERLY**  
We have orientation stickers, too. You don’t have to wear any if you don’t want to, but they’re a fun way to break the ice!

Richie enters the room from the foyer, bisexual flag stickers stuck in among his curls and all along the lapels of his overshirt.

 **RICHIE**  
(cups his hands around his mouth)  
Show everyone how gay you are!

Laughter ripples through the room, and Richie is grinning as he approaches the table. He plucks a rainbow flag sticker from a sheet on the table, leaning over and pressing it to Beverly’s left cheek before sloppily kissing the right. Richie looks satisfied with himself as he straightens up.

 **RICHIE**  
Bev!

 **BEVERLY**  
Rich!

 **RICHIE**  
Mikey!

 **MIKE**  
Richie!

Richie leans over the table, disrupting the neat stacks of name tags as he reaches for Mike.

 **MIKE**  
(leaning away)  
Please, don’t kiss me.

Richie staggers back from the table, clutching his chest.

 **RICHIE**  
(shoddy Shakespearean accent)  
Art thee rebuffing mine advances, Michael? I am wounded. How will I ever go on?

 **MIKE**  
(rolls his eyes; fondly)  
I’m sure you’ll survive.

Amidst Richie’s theatrics, Eddie enters the dining room from the living room. He has a rainbow flag sticker and a trans flag sticker neatly placed below the collar of his polo. As the camera follows him into the room, multiple rainbow stickers can be seen on the seat of his tan twill shorts, as well as one on the back of his thigh.

 **EDDIE**  
Richie.

Mike gives Eddie a friendly smile over Richie’s shoulder, and Richie turns quickly at the sound of Eddie’s voice. Richie’s hands extend toward Eddie as he closes the space between them.

 **RICHIE**  
(accent cont.)  
Alas! Who is this fair beauty that appears before mine eyes? Does my heart love again?

Eddie flushes red and bats Richie’s hands away. Eddie’s mouth is fighting a smile as it twists into a scowl.

 **EDDIE**  
Shut up.

 **RICHIE**  
(gasps)  
He speaks!

Eddie shoves Richie’s shoulder.

 **EDDIE**  
Knock it off, Rich. Stan and Bill need your help.

Eddie’s scolding falters and he bites his bottom lip as he steps closer to Richie, plucking a few of the stickers from Richie’s hair and moving them to Richie’s shoulders.

 **RICHIE**  
(normal voice)  
Did they finally decide to do the do? Do they need me to tell them what goes where? Do they want a threesome?

Richie wiggles his eyebrows and grows progressively enthusiastic with each of his speculations. Eddie flicks Richie’s earlobe.

 **EDDIE**  
(snorts)  
Nobody wants a threesome with you, Trashmouth.

 **RICHIE**  
That’s not what your mom said last night!

 **EDDIE**  
(ticking off each point on his fingers)  
One, if my mom wanted a threesome it’s only because she’s tired of your sorry ass. Two, _fuck off_. And, three, Stan and Bill can’t get the bluetooth to work on the stereo. Stop being a jackass and come fix it?

 **RICHIE**  
Alright, alright. No need to get those cute shorts of yours twisted in a knot, Eds.

 **EDDIE**  
Don’t call me that.

Richie ignores the protest and drapes his arm around Eddie, steering him toward the archway connecting the dining room to the living room.

 **BEVERLY (OFF CAMERA)**  
Oh, hey, Eddie?

The camera follows Eddie’s line of sight to Beverly in time to see her gesture her hand behind herself.

 **BEVERLY**  
You have a little something…

Eddie looks horrified and twists out from under Richie’s arm as he scrambles a hand down the back of his leg. Eddie plucks the sticker from his thigh and smacks it onto Richie’s collarbone.

 **EDDIE**  
You said you got them all, asshole!

 **RICHIE**  
(pointing to the rainbow sticker)  
Hey, now. That’s bi erasure—

 **EDDIE**  
(rolling his eyes)  
Shut up, Richie.

 **RICHIE (CONT.)**  
I’m just saying, you can’t paint everyone with rainbows, Eds—

 **EDDIE**  
(exasperated)  
Oh my god!

Eddie pushes ahead of Richie in the crowd, ignoring the other boy as he continues to ramble. As they leave the room, the camera zooms in to show the cluster of stickers still adhered to the seat of Eddie’s shorts.

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 1 

MUSIC CUE [ON THE STEREO IN SCENE]: “Fluorescent Adolescent” by Arctic Monkeys

Richie lounges on one end of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and cell phone held loosely in his fingers as he chats to the girl sitting next to him. Bill and Stan observe him from across the room.

 **STAN**  
He rigged it.

 **BILL**  
(chuckles)  
You can’t rig a B-Bluetooth connection.  
(pause)  
...Can you?

 **STAN**  
How else do you explain the stereo connecting to his phone on the first try?

 **BILL**  
I don’t know.  
(pauses)  
It sounds like you’re still mad about the Ed Sheeran thing.

 **STAN**  
(irritated)  
If Eddie can listen to Harry Styles, I can listen to Ed Sheeran!

 **BILL**  
Yeah, well, we b-both know why Eddie is allowed to listen to Harry Styles.

The camera shot changes to show Richie pushing his dark curls away from his face, and then returns to Bill and Stan.

 **STAN**  
(snorts)  
Whatever. I still say he rigged it.

 **BILL**  
I really don’t think he did.

EXT. CHAPTER HOUSE - DRIVEWAY - TALKING HEAD

**RICHIE**  
(nodding)  
I did.

Richie takes a drag from the cigarette in his hand as he bounces on his heels to keep warm. He turns his face and exhales the smoke off to the side.

 **RICHIE (CONT.)**  
My phone automatically connects to the stereo when it’s in range. I set it up after Stan played that fucking ‘Castle on the Hill’ song on repeat last semester. You know the one.

Richie hums a few bars of the song in annoyed falsetto.

 **RICHIE (CONT.)**  
(shakes his head)  
It’s fucking awful.

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - KITCHEN - N1   
The house is quiet as the evening winds down. The sounds of the last of the guest leaving echo into the kitchen from the foyer. Ben and Beverly sit on stools at the kitchen counter, eating from a bag of tortilla chips as they talk.

 **BEVERLY**  
The one with the purple hair was sweet.

 **BEN**  
I don’t think I met them?

 **BEVERLY**  
Her name was Zoe. She had on that lace top?  
(gestures vaguely to her torso)

 **BEN**  
Oh, yeah, now I remember.

 **BEVERLY**  
(teasing)  
She was also the only person with purple hair.

 **BEN**  
(laughs)  
Fair enough.

Mike and Eddie enter the kitchen through the hallway. Mike goes toward the fridge, while Eddie comes to lean against the counter next to Ben.

 **EDDIE**  
Did you like any of the prospects tonight?

Eddie extends his arm out to reach the bag of chips as he speaks, and Ben shifts on her stool to make room for Eddie as he stands on the bottom rung of her stool for an extra boost.

 **BEN**  
Beverly was just saying she liked the girl with purple hair.

 **EDDIE**  
Zoe?

Beverly nods, and Eddie hums his approval around a mouthful of chips. Mike leans against the counter next to Beverly, sipping from a bottle of water.

 **MIKE**  
Did any of you meet Adrian?

Beverly plucks the water bottle from Mike’s hand and takes a drink, a thoughtful look on her face.

 **BEVERLY**  
I think I met his boyfriend? Dan?

 **BEN**  
Don.

 **EDDIE**  
Oh! I liked him.

The rattle of the back door announces Richie as he enters the house. He walks toward Eddie, frowning.

 **RICHIE**  
Liked who?

Richie steps up behind Eddie, sliding his hands beneath the hem of Eddie’s polo. Eddie jerks away from the touch with a shriek.

 **EDDIE**  
Get away from me! (slaps at Richie’s wrists) Your hands are fucking icicles!

 **RICHIE**  
(laughing)  
C’mon, Eds. Let me use your hot little body to warm ‘em up.

 **EDDIE**  
(blushing; combative)  
You’re full of hot air, Trashmouth. Why don’t you just blow on them?

Eddie wedges himself between Beverly and Mike, looking at Richie warily.

 **RICHIE**  
(leering)  
I’ve got something you can blow on.

Bill and Stan enter the kitchen through the dining room.

 **BILL**  
Beep beep, Richie.

Richie scoffs, but he’s silent as he tries to non-verbally coax Eddie back around the counter.

 **MIKE**  
(to Bill)  
Is everyone gone?

Bill nods and leans his back against the counter next to the sink. Stan settles his forearms on the counter next to Mike, flapping his hand to reject the water bottle offered to him by Beverly.

 **BILL**  
Any favorites tonight?

Eddie comes around the counter and takes Richie’s hands in his own, rubbing Richie’s cold fingers in his palms.

 **RICHIE**  
Well, Eddie’s m—

Eddie knocks his knee against Richie’s shin.

 **EDDIE**  
(forcefully)  
Hush.

 **BEN**  
Zoe, Adrian, Don…

 **STAN**  
Naomi.

Beverly nods enthusiastically at Stan’s suggestion, her arm stretched across the back of Ben’s stool as she idly cards her fingers through Ben’s ponytail. Bill crosses his arms over his chest as he nods as well, the gesture more thoughtful than excited.

 **BILL**  
We’ll get a b-better idea about people at the mixer this weekend, too. I think tonight felt like a good start.

The group murmurs their agreement. The room lapses into silence and Stan yawns, stretching his arms behind his head.

 **MIKE**  
(laughs)  
Bedtime?

Stan smiles sheepishly and nods, setting the rest of the group in motion. Everyone gets up and shuffles together out of the kitchen toward the stairs, but Stan hangs back for a moment to link arms with Bill. Eddie watches them over his shoulder, nudging Richie and sharing a look with him as they exit the kitchen.

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - EDDIE AND RICHIE’S ROOM - TALKING HEAD  
Eddie sits cross-legged at the head of his neatly made bed, his face pink from a recent scrubbing and his shoulders drowning in a faded Green Day shirt that clearly doesn’t belong to him.

 **EDDIE**  
We think that Stan and Bill are—

The camera angle widens abruptly to show Richie sprawled on his stomach on the end of Eddie’s bed.

 **RICHIE**  
(interjects)  
Fucking.

Eddie kicks his foot out at Richie’s ribs, making a reprimanding sound in the back of his throat.

 **EDDIE**  
What he means is, we think there’s something going on between them.

 **RICHIE**  
Yeah, sex.

Eddie yanks a pillow out from behind himself and hits Richie with it. Richie squawks and shoves himself up onto his knees as he attempts to wrestle the pillow from Eddie.

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - UPSTAIRS BATHROOM - TALKING HEAD   
Beverly and Ben stand at the row of sinks along the wall as they prepare for bed. Beverly is brushing her teeth, and Ben plaits her hair in a loose braid.

 **BEN**  
Eddie and Richie?

The girls laugh and exchange a significant look. Beverly spits the toothpaste from her mouth, rinsing her toothbrush and speaking loud enough to be heard over the running water.

 **BEVERLY**  
They’re not dating, no.

Beverly shuts the water off and turns to face the camera fully. She rests a hand on her hip and cocks her head.

 **BEVERLY**  
You know that saying how you can lead a horse to water and all that jazz, right? Well, those horses may be parched, but they haven’t figured it out yet.

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - DAY 2   
The house is silent in the early hours of the morning and Richie is careful to latch the bedroom door quietly as he emerges from the bedroom he shares with Eddie. He adjusts the waistband of his sweatpants beneath the baggy hem of his henley, smiling sleepily at the camera as he haphazardly pulls his curls up into a bun.

 **RICHIE**  
It’s too fucking early, my dudes. I hope my mic is on right.

Richie takes the stairs two at a time, his slippers muffling the sound of his footsteps on the hardwood. Richie looks back at the camera once he reaches the foyer, talking as he meanders toward the kitchen.

 **RICHIE**  
I would love to be asleep right now, but some days T makes me fucking ravenous. I’m like a goddamn hobbit, you know? Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, lun—

Richie stops abruptly inside the doorway to the kitchen. Standing in the middle of the room are Stan and Mike engaged in an intimate embrace. They spring apart at the sound of Richie’s voice.

 **RICHIE**  
What the fuck?


	2. rush week: part two

INT. HUSSON UNIVERSITY - RADIO STATION - D2 CONT.

**RICHIE**  
(corny announcer voice)  
You’re listening to WHSN eighty-nine point three, Bangor’s only alternative station! We’re kicking off the top of the hour with a tune we’re really feeling by Portugal. The Man. 

MUSIC CUE [PLAYBACK FROM THE RADIO]: “Feel It Still” by Portugal. The Man

RICHIE TOZIER finishes the link and unceremoniously yanks the headphones from his head, dropping them on the desk. Swiveling in his chair, Richie turns to look at STAN URIS where he’s seated on the couch in the corner of the booth.

 **RICHIE**  
(waggling his eyebrows)  
Texting your lover boy?

 **STAN**  
(without looking up from his phone)  
Beep beep, Richie.

Richie flops down onto the couch next to Stan, invading his personal space with a grin.

 **RICHIE**  
I'll take that as a yes.

Stan sighs and drops his hands to his lap. He regards Richie with a sideways look, unamused.

 **STAN**  
This is why I didn’t tell you.

 **RICHIE**  
Because you knew I’d be a loving and supportive best friend like I have been for the last sixteen years?

Richie slings his arm around Stan’s shoulder as he speculates, and Stan shrugs him off with a pinch of annoyance on his face.

 **STAN**  
No, because I knew you’d be _you_ about it.  
(pause; softer)  
I don’t want it to be a joke.

Richie blinks behind the wide lenses of his glasses, scrubbing a hand over his mouth as he takes in the expression on Stan’s face. He hesitates, and then gives a jerky nod, reaching out and clapping his hand on Stan’s shoulder.

 **RICHIE**  
No jokes. Scout’s honor.  
(holds up the sign of the horns)

 **STAN**  
That’s not…  
(sighs)  
Thanks.

The conversation lapses into silence, and Richie continues to stare at Stan. Stan frowns, slowly leaning back to brace himself against the smile that slowly spreads on Richie’s face.

 **STAN**  
(suspicious)  
What?

 **RICHIE**  
Will you at least tell me how big his—

Stan cuts Richie off with a frustrated noise and shoves Richie off of the couch. Richie laughs uproariously as he falls, and Stan stands and heads for the exit. 

**STAN**  
You ruined it.

 **RICHIE (FROM THE FLOOR)**  
(laughing)  
Aw! C’mon, Stan!

INT. HUSSON UNIVERSITY - UNDERGRAD LIBRARY - D2  
BEN HANSOM, BEVERLY MARSH, and MIKE HANLON sit together at a table on the second floor of the library. Ben has a cluster of books spread out in front of her, each marked with neat neon flags and yellow post-it notes. Beverly is turned in her chair, feet crossed in Ben’s lap and phone in her hand. Mike has his macbook open in front of him, though his attention is focused on what Beverly is saying rather than the contents of his screen.

 **BEVERLY**  
I can’t say I’m surprised. He used to try and scared Stan all the time in high school. The first time we watched ‘The Ring’, he called Stan’s cellphone right as the credits rolled.  
(laughs)  
I swear, Stan jumped a foot in the air.

Ben and Mike laugh, and Beverly’s reminiscent smile is fond. She frowns after a beat, twisting her torso to look more fully at Mike.

 **BEVERLY (CONT.)**  
(shaking her head)  
I can’t believe he’s pulling scare pranks again. Is your knee okay? Stan said you banged it pretty hard.

Mike smiles and shakes his head to quell Beverly’s concern.

 **MIKE**  
It’s a little bruised, but I’ll be okay.

Ben fiddles with her pen, tapping it gently against her open textbook as she chimes in.

 **BEN**  
(amused)  
You’d think with the collective amount of time we’ve all known him we would’ve figured out how to wrangle him by now. If he’s on a prank spree he might scare off the potential pledges.

Beverly tilts her head and considers the potential loss, and shrugs her shoulders.

 **BEVERLY**  
Well, if they can’t appreciate Richie, we don’t want them, right?

Ben nods her agreement with Beverly’s point, and Mike nods along with her.

 **MIKE**  
(affirming)  
That’s right.

EXT. HUSSON UNIVERSITY - LIBRARY STEPS - TALKING HEAD  
The mid-afternoon sun washes over the wide stone steps of the library, and Mike’s smiling face is illuminated. His fingers are curled loosely on the straps of his backpack, and his naturally good posture sets his shoulders square under the weight of his bag. 

**MIKE**  
No, we haven’t told anyone.

Mike glances off to the side for a moment and then back to the camera, his face open and calm as he offers further explanation.

 **MIKE (CONT.)**  
I came out when I was sixteen. I come from a small farming community, so it was, you know, a little scary. But, my parents were pretty good about it.

Mike shifts the weight of his backpack idly, his words coming slower as he carefully chooses the words to further express himself.

 **MIKE (CONT.)**  
My parents never made me feel like I had to be something I’m not. I’m lucky in that way. Some people aren’t.  
(pause)  
My dad taught me to stand up for what I believe in. He says spending your life running away is no way to live. And, I believe in Stan, you know? We’re not running away. We’re doing this together.

 **STAN (OFF CAMERA)**  
Mike?

The camera follows as Mike looks over his shoulder to see Stan standing off a little ways from the bottom of the steps. In profile, Mike’s smile grows wide across his face, and he bounds down the stairs without a second glance to the cameras.

 **MIKE**  
(to Stan)  
Hey, how was class?

Mike drapes his arm over Stan’s shoulder and Stan is smiling when he answers, but the rest of their conversation is inaudible as they cross the commons together.

EXT. HUSSON UNIVERSITY - GREEK ROW - D2

The end of the day foot traffic crowds the sidewalk as students make their way home from campus. Eddie and BILL DENBROUGH walk shoulder to shoulder as they weave their way through their classmates at a leisurely pace.

 **EDDIE**  
You and Stan seem to be getting along really well lately.

Bill is unperturbed by Eddie’s observation, and he wears an easy smile when he answers.

 **BILL**  
We know each other b-better now that we’ve been rooming together.

 **EDDIE**  
You’re not mad we don’t room together, are you?

The question prompts Bill to frown, glancing sideways at Eddie as they walk.

 **BILL**  
N-no way. We got to do that freshman year. It’s just n-now that Mike and I live with Stan, we don’t have to worry about him murdering Richie in his sleep.

Eddie and Bill laugh, but Eddie feigns offense as their mirth tapers off.

 **EDDIE**  
You don’t think I’m capable of homicide?

Bill holds up his hands in the universal sign of surrender, but he’s still grinning.

 **BILL**  
I never said that.  
(pause)  
Richie just likes living with you the most. It’s the b-best set up for everyone.

Eddie’s face is pink and he shakes his head as he fights the fond smile on his face.

 **EDDIE**  
Yeah, well you’re only saying that because you’re not the one who gets woken up by his three am fruit loop habit.

Eddie and Bill laugh, but the look on Bill’s face is contemplative and he pauses before speaking again.

 **BILL**  
You know you’re my b-best friend, Eddie.

Eddie looks surprised by Bill’s need to state the obvious, and his smile is warm as they turn onto the chapter house driveway.

 **EDDIE**  
You’re my best friend, too. If you ever want to talk…?

 **BILL**  
(smiling)  
I know. You, too. Okay?

Eddie nods and they make their way toward the porch stairs. The muffled promise of loud music can be heard from the house as they approach the kitchen door, and Eddie looks up at the movement of shadow figures behind the blinds. Bill bumps his elbow against Eddie’s arm.

 **BILL**  
Let’s go see what those n-nerds are up to.

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - KITCHEN - D2

MUSIC CUE [ON STEREO IN SCENE]: “Come On Eileen” by Dexys Midnight Runners

The portable speaker on the dining room table vibrates with the force of the music, and in the wide doorway between the dining room and the kitchen, Richie and Beverly are dancing. Ben is standing at the stove managing multiple pots, but she’s swaying along with the beat.

 **EDDIE**  
Hey, Benny. Do you need some help?

Ben turns from the stove and points her spatula at Eddie as she shakes her head.

 **BEN**  
You know you’re banned from the kitchen after you set that popcorn on fire.

Bill laughs and Eddie‘s eyes go wide indignantly. He looks rapidly between the two of them with his mouth agape.

 **EDDIE**  
How was I supposed to know that—

 **RICHIE (OFF CAMERA)**  
(interrupts)  
Eddie baby! Come dance with us!

Eddie’s mouth is a flat line as he turns and shakes his head at Richie. He backs up toward the kitchen counter and hoists himself up to sit on the smooth surface.

 **EDDIE**  
You know I don’t dance.

Bill raises his eyebrows at Eddie, and Beverly and Richie exchange a look as they shimmy together.

 **BEVERLY**  
Hate to break it to you, Eddie. But, Greek Week 2016 begs to differ.

 **EDDIE**  
(groans)  
Are you ever going to let me live that down?

 **EVERYONE ELSE**  
(in unison)  
No!

They all laugh when Eddie flips them off, but he’s distracted from his plight by Richie shuffling his way across the linoleum. He’s snapping along to the beat, hips swaying ridiculously as he dances in front of Eddie.

 **RICHIE**  
(singing; imitating vocalist’s accent)  
Come on, Eddie, taloo-rye-aye! Come on, Eddie, taloo-rye-aye!

Richie takes Eddie’s hands in his, and wiggles their arms in a playful dance. Eddie fights a losing battle against a grin, and he slides off of the counter at Richie’s prompting.

 **RICHIE**  
(crooning)  
Oh, _oh_ , Eddie!

Richie leads Eddie in a goofy sway across the kitchen, grinning and singing the rest of the song with the addition of Eddie’s name. Behind them, Bill and Beverly engage in a spirited twirl. Ben pulls out her phone to document their antics, snapping a picture just in time to catch Richie bending Eddie in a low dip.

 **EDDIE**  
(shrieks; laughing)  
Richie!

INT. CHAPTER HOUSE - EDDIE AND RICHIE’S ROOM - N2

The murmur of conversation and clinking dishware can be heard from the dining room as Eddie climbs the stairs from the foyer to the second floor. From the camera’s vantage point in the hallway, Richie can be seen stretched out on his back on the bed. Eddie leans against the doorway, one ankle crossed behind the other.

 **EDDIE**  
(teasing)  
Richie Tozier sitting in a room without music? Never thought I’d see the day.

Richie laughs and rolls on his side, propping his head up on his hand. Richie’s curls fall in his face with the movement, and he pushes his hair back toward the crown of his head with his free hand.

 **RICHIE**  
Can’t a man enjoy a little silence?

 **EDDIE**  
(quips)  
Not if that man is you.

 **RICHIE**  
(laughs)  
Special K delivers a zinger!

 **EDDIE**  
(shakes his head)  
Come on, Rich. We’re going to _deliver_ pledge bids.

Richie swings his legs over the side of the bed with an excited _whoop_ and pushes himself to his feet. Eddie steps away from the doorway, and Richie slings his arm over Eddie’s shoulders to lead him toward the stairs.

 **RICHIE**  
It’s going to be a good year, I can feel it. Can you feel it, Eds?

Eddie opens his mouth to protest the nickname, but his jaw clicks shut at the enthusiastic look on Richie’s face.

 **EDDIE**  
(smiling)  
Yeah, Rich. It’s going to be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone for reading!
> 
> special shout out to my biggest hype person, sage (@lesbiantozier on tumblr). 
> 
> for anyone unfamiliar with ‘come on eileen’, richie’s serenade happens at the 2:55 mark.
> 
> i’m @lesbianbenverly on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
